KyōjinTale
by TehFallenChild
Summary: Frisk and Flowey make a deal together, involving the Pacifist run and Asriel finally coming back, with no Resetting allowed. But Frisk interprets a part of the deal as an order to go Genocide, and decides that a deal is a deal, no Resetting, which leads to certain consequences.


**Hey guys! This is kind of going to be an edgy fanfiction tbh, but I hope you all like it c:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Howdy Frisk!" The familiar golden flower greeted the brown-haired human once again. "You already know who I am~"

Frisk's eye twitched in confusion. "Your dialogue changed..." they murmured.

"Had to happen eventually~" Flowey smiled. "Wanna do something cool?"

"... Definition of 'cool'?"

"Something... different."

"I'm all ears."

"It's sort of a deal, you know? This time around, do Pacifist." "But at the end, instead of breaking the barrier, i'll keep the human Souls and give the Monster Souls back. That way i'll remain as Asriel."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to never Reset."

Frisk opened their mouth to speak, then stopped. Flowey... LIKES Resetting, right? He did it earlier. But it makes sense... Asriel wouldn't want it, and Flowey wants to STAY in Asriel form, most likely.

"... And what do you do for me?"

"I'll let you have your fun~"

Frisk smiled. "Deal."

Frisk dodged out of the way of some falling stars, barely getting a scratch.

"Ha! You can't hit me!"

Asriel Dreemurr smiled, and summoned a couple Chaos Sabers. "Of course I can, Frisk~"

Frisk dodged out of the way of his pathetic swords. "Try me!"

Asriel summoned stars and lightning at the same time, and attacked Frisk with his swords. Frisk dodged fine for about 5 seconds, but then they were hit by lightning in the head and fell over.

"This is all just a bad dream...""Frisk, please wake up!"

Frisk opened their eye a crack, revealing to them the scene of Toriel staring at them with other worried Monsters surrounding her.

"I was worried sick about you, Frisk!"

Frisk sat up, and opened their eyes completely. "Mom, i'm fine. I'm always fine."

Toriel continued staring at Frisk with a worried look. "Are you sure? You took a bad hit to the head... somehow you're also bleeding."

Frisk felt the side of their head, and was mildly horrified to see that blood was all over their hand, then pushed away their horror.

"It's just blood." They murmured. "I've been hurt way worse before."

Then they felt a tap on their shoulder, and they saw Toriel staring at the person behind Frisk with shock. It was obvious that the person was Asriel, of course. No surprise there.

"Why, hello Asriel!" Frisk smiled, not even bothering to look at him. "No surprise you know, I expected you to show up when I wasn't looking."

"I know that!" Asriel giggled, then waved to his shocked parents. "Hey Mom, Dad..." "Sorry for leaving you so long..."

It was a happy reunion, to say the least, but that's the end of that.

Shortly after their part of the deal was done, they found a quiet corner to think.

"It just... doesn't make sense..." The child mumbled to themself. "Flowey's always left me alone. He can't stop me from doing anything, he's never tried to. So what kind of deal is that? A one-way deal?" "There has to be something... something else."

Frisk thought for a moment.

"... 'Have my fun'... 'have my fun'... what's fun? What is the meaning of that?"

"... Genocide... Genocide was fun, Flowey knows that..."

"But why? Why would he tell me to do Genocide after telling me not to Reset in a Pacifist run? Is that fun to him too?"

"... Well, i'm not one to question his deals. I did accept it anyway~"

Frisk smiled. "I guess i'll just have to deal with it."

"Frisk, wait! Don't do this!" Asriel sobbed, pulling on Frisk's arm.

Frisk pulled away from his grip and pointed their knife at him threateningly. "And why should I listen to you? I promised something. I made a deal. And i'm going to keep it."

"I never told you to do this!" Asriel cried out.

"Shut up Asriel!" and Frisk continued to stride towards the Ruins.

Asriel tugged on Frisk's arm again. "Please, Frisk!"

Frisk whipped around, grabbed Asriel's hand, and ran their knife through his palm. "I said SHUT UP!"

Asriel reeled back in pain, tears pouring down his face, and as he gripped his hand in horror, Frisk ran as fast as possible towards the Ruins gate.

Frisk reached the gate, slowing their pace greatly, then knocked on the door.

"Oh mom~!" They called in a happy, cute little voice. "Come out!"

A few seconds later, the gate opened to reveal Toriel inside.

"Hello, my child!" She greeted, smiling.

"Close your eyes!" Frisk ordered, still smiling.

Toriel made a confused expression for a moment, then smiled.

"What for?"

"A surprise!" Frisk bounced.

Toriel nodded, and shut her eyes.

Frisk took their chance, still smiling, and threw their knife at Toriel with as much force as possible. The sound of the knife piercing through someone was music to their ears.

But it didn't hit Toriel.

Frisk opened their eyes and saw Sans instead, with the knife through his chest. Typical.

He was probably on his way to make more horrible puns through the door.

"... Heh... I knew it. You never change, Frisk." Sans chuckled. "And i'm not supposed to be the first to die..." "Right..?" Frisk watched as Sans turned to dust, and turned to see the Ruins door was shut again, locked.

Frisk smiled. "...Gonna have to try again later~"


End file.
